Conception of a Legacy
by MisterSP
Summary: Minaka is a loon. Takami is mean. The former is nearly asexual, the latter with no desire to prove herself any different. How did Minato and Yukari appear from a couple with such little passion? ...Perhaps we shouldn't ask.


**Diclaimer: **Sekirei, and it's various case, is totally not mine. We probably already knew that, but I need to remind myself sometimes. It belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin, apparently, whoever that is.

XXXXXXXXX

"Heeeehhhh... Heeeeehhhh..."

"...Minaka, are you OK?"

"Spaaaaaaceship!"

Takami stared dubiously at Minaka's back, himself totally engrossed with their finding. "...While that is really, really wonderful... Are you hyperventilating?"

Minaka twitched and turned around, staring at Takami with... something... in his eyes. He just stood staring for a few moments, when suddenly, he grabbed at his shirt and waistband and... "**CAST OFF!**" *RIP!*

The young scientist's jaw dropped as she stared at her colleague in shock, horror, and a little arousal. "Mi-Minaka! Put your clothes back on!"

Minaka just popped his neck.

The following events are removed for the sake of our viewers. Please think about puppies and bunnies until the next section.

* * *

"Taka~mi!"

Takami merely scowled over her desk at what was - technically - her boss. Sure, he paid really, really, well, and barely had any deadlines. And she made tons of child support off of him, which he never complained about... But Minato was hard to pass, dammit! And he wasn't even there at the hospital to get beaten into a pul... er, to comfort her. She only barely got back to her old figure...

"Takami! Look at this!" Minaka called as he held out a stack of documents. Oh, no. He seemed really excited. That was bad. Between work and Minato, she barely ever slept as it was! "Come on, look!"

"Oh, fine." She snatched the documents from him and flicked through. "Hm? Increase in fast twitch muscle response by 76%, slow twitch at 63%... Miya got a power boost?"

He was practically hopping in front of her now. "Yes, yes! Just by touching that who's-his-name of hers! It was just temporary, but do you understand what this means!?"

Takami frowned as she mulled it over, ignoring Minaka's general ignorance about even the highest ranking staff. It was probably intentional, anyway. "Does that mean Sekirei are supposed to interact with humans? Intended to?"

"Exactly! This is proof of intelligent design by a higher power! It's fate!"

Takami snorted. "I'd hardly go that far. Maybe, just maybe, aliens spawned the human race, but that's hardly reason to make claims of..." She blinked for a moment and looked down past the rim of her desk, and spoke with increasing dread. "Minaka... where are your pants?"

He just grinned.

* * *

A sloshed Takami dropped her empty glass on the table and look up half lidded at her audience. Or perhaps past them. "Nine months later, I gave birth to Yukari. Sure, Minaka was pretty well endowed, and had immense staying power and stamina, but it's not worth it to get pregnant each time. After that, I had my tubes tied, but it never happened again. Just my luck."

Tsukimi stared at their guest, unmoving, eyes wide and unblinking. Musubi was much the same, but with a somewhat confused look on her face. Minato and Yukari though...

"Make it stop, mommy... make the bad thoughts stop..." Well, they were holding each other close and shivering while Shina tried to comfort his Ashikabi and her brother. Thank god Kusano wasn't awake!

Kazehana and Matsu sneaked up behind their Ashikabi and grinned lecherously. Oh, what wonderful news! What a wonderful idea this was! "Ufufufufu!"

Minato squeezed his sister tighter and buried his face in her chest, feeling the terrible-bad-things drawing nearer. They wouldn't do anything with his sister and mother nearby! Surely they wouldn't!

Oh, Minato. How naive you are. Don't you know that's one of the Single Digits of Otaku lechery?

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author Notes**

First story. Evolved out of a chat with Mistress Winowyll. The "Cast Off" that Minaka used is from Ultimate! Hentai Kamen, a manga about a lecherous, half naked panty wearing superhero. He yells it out when instantly undressing himself, so yeah. He doesn't usually take his underwear off, though. Close enough.

**;**_**;** Do review. I need your love!


End file.
